


Would you bail me out of I needed it?

by Badass_iero



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on lights out by mindless self indulgence, and bail me out by all time low which played right next to each other and I thought it was a cute love story. <br/>Gee bails Frank out for standing up for him in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you bail me out of I needed it?

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm not too happy with this one but tell me wha you think

"And she did what?!" I exclaim. 

"She called the police on him cause of the drama this morning with him knocking those guys lights out and now he's in a holding cell at the police station" Mikey says to me. 

"Oh my god" I say and put my hand on my forehead and close my eyes. 

"Thanks mikes. I'll talk to you later okay?" I say.   
"Okay. Love you Gerard" he says and I smile.   
"Love you too Mikey" I say and hang up. 

\--rewind to this morning--

"Frank's a fag" I hear from behind me. 

I sigh, because I was just starting to enjoy my walk to school and then these losers come along. 

"I'm talking to you, fag" the dude with the beanie says. 

"You were actually talking about me" I say and dig in my pocket for my earbuds. 

"Ah ah ah, loser, you can't drown us out with your suicidal emo satanic death metal" the boy with the ugly hair says and yanks my earbuds out of my hands. 

Now I'm getting angry. 

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I ask in all seriousness, because I do not know why they constantly need to annoy me. 

"Well we had a couple questions about your faggotry" the fourth boy that has a pot plant on his shirt says. 

"Wanna join the gay cult, huh?" I ask with a smirk. 

"No! We aren't fags! We have other questions" the blond dude says. 

"Yeah, like how did you find out you were gay? Girls knew your dick is small?" The stoner jokes. 

"So that's your excuse for being gay?" I ask him in return and it makes him angry.

"He asked you a question, fag, you better answer it" the blond dude says and pushes my shoulders. 

I keep walking and they walk after me and try and trip me. 

"You're avoiding the question, so that means you have a small dick" the guy with the beanie says and they all chuckle. 

"I know you're all flaming gays and want to know how big my dick is, so I'll just tell you now that it's seven and a half inches" I say with a smirk and they all get more and more frustrated. 

"Get it through your head that we're not gay" the ugly hair guy says and taps a little too roughly on my forehead. 

"I bet you want us to be gay because you know we're hot and want to be with us" the stoner guy says. 

"I have a date friend, but nice idea bro" I scoff. 

"Date friend? Is that what you call it?" Ugly hair dude says and my blood starts to boil. 

Make fun of me all you want, but you say a damn thing about Gerard and you're going to pay. 

"Gerard is not an it" I say firmly. 

"Okay, sorry, is that what you call him? Your date friend? You know you could just call him your boyfriend, unless you're embarrassed to be gay, or embarrassed to be with him, you should just break up" stoner guy says and I crack my knuckles each time he uses Gerard's wrong pronouns. 

"Gerard is not a 'He' either. I'm not embarrassed to be gay like you are and have to hide my gayness by picking on other homos and masking my gayness with homophobia, and why the fuck should I take dating advice from you? You can't even keep a date" I say back to the stoner guy. 

"You just crossed a line" the stoner says and stands in front of me and grabs my shoulders. Man, we're so close to school that if a teacher saw us I would be rescued, because not until now did I realise I'm outnumbered. 

"You crossed the line 5 times back there" I say angrily. 

"Listen to me you fag. You're worthless, you don't belong on this planet and that's why gay people get aids" he says sharply in my ear. 

"So explain STD's and herpes in straight couples" I say and he gets angrier. 

"You're so stupid, man" I add. 

Gerard of course has shitty timing and gets out of his car with Mikey, and I go to walk over to them, but the boys all stop me. 

"Not going over to him any time soon" beanie guy says. 

"Gerard identifies with they and them pronouns" I snap. 

People start to gather around as they hear loud voices and I realise it's what these guys want... attention. 

"I don't care what pronouns he calls himself, he's got a dick, and just because he wears skirts and makeup doesn't mean he can be both a girl and a guy" the blond dude says and that's when I lose it. 

"Don't fucking say that bullshit" I say and punch him square in the jaw and he falls right back and scrapes his body in numerous places because of the pavement. 

"The fuck was that?!" Stoner guy yells and shoves me. 

"Don't call my date friend a boy or a girl!" I say and shove him back. 

The other two boys back off and gape at the fight between me and the stoner guy. 

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" He challenges. 

"What I did to the assface of your friend" I say and point to the beanie dude on the pavement scratched up and with tons of cuts all over. 

"You'd never take me alive" he says with a smirk and he thinks I'm going to jump on him. 

"Boys! What is going on here!?" The god damn principal of all people pulls up. 

The other two boys run away and duck behind cars before the principal gets close. Cowards. 

"Frank punched Stevie" the stoner guy says. 

"They followed me to school and said horrible shit about Gerard" I say to her in defence of myself. 

"His transvestite boyfriend" stoner guy says, and then I knock him out too. 

"Mister Iero I allow none of that in my school!" The principal says and gets her mobile out. 

"We're actually outside your school... And did you not just hear what that douche called Gerard? They said stuff like that all the way coming here and imagine the stuff they say to Gerard!" I exclaim.

"Mister Iero come to my office now" she says and I have no choice but to follow her. 

I hadn't sit down in her office for five minutes before police come and take me to the police station in a holding cell until they decide what they're gonna do to me, because I'm 17 now and they can put me on a different punishment now that I'm older. 

\--back to this evening---

"I'm here to post bail" I say when i get to the front desk, hoping I used proper terms so I don't look like an idiot. 

"For who?" The lady asks. 

"Frank Iero" I say shyly. 

"Ah that's how you pronounce it... Everyone else in here sayin yero" she says and I smile awkwardly because what exactly do I say to that...? 

"His bond is 400$ honey" she says and looks at me doubtfully. 

"Okay" I say and start to get my check book from my purse. 

"You look fresh out of high school, why you carrying around a checkbook honey bun?" She asks and I can't help but laugh. 

"Parents made me take a lot of adult responsibilities early in life" I say and she nods, pleased with the answer. 

"He yours?" She asks nosily, but I can't help blushing because she's being nice about it.   
I nod and she smiles. 

I write the check and put my purse back on my shoulder and wait as she punches it all in to the computer or whatever shit she's gotta do. 

"Okay sweets, he's paid in full. I'll go get the warden and he'll get Mr. Iero for you" she says and I nod.   
She leaves the room behind another door and so I sit down in one of the chairs and pick at my black nail polish. 

"I thought you said there was more than one kid?" I hear someone say.   
I look up and see the warden with the receptionist.   
"No, just them" she says and I can't help the huge grin I get when someone uses my pronouns. 

"Oh. Okay. Um, mister Iero is right here" he says and then opens the door again and Frank has his head ducked, like he's afraid to see whoever came to pick him up. 

"Frank it's me" I say shyly and his grin is so gorgeous as he looks up and comes over to me and holds my hand right away. 

"Thank you, thank you so much" he says and tries to hug me, but it's awkward and he can't even wrap his arms around me.   
"Hey it's fine, you don't need to hug me" I say and he sighs in relief and just holds my hand. 

"Thank you for defending me this morning" I say genuinely. 

"Of course" he says with a nod. 

"Thank you for everything!" I say to both the warden and receptionist and wave to them as I walk out with my boyfriend. 

"You didn't have to bail me out" he says quietly. 

"No I didn't, but I wanted to because I love you, and you communicated love this morning to me by standing up for me, and I wanted to communicate my love back to you by bailing you out" I explain and he nods. 

"Well thanks again" he says. 

I grin and kiss him as we walk out of the police station and say   
"No problem, you troublemaker." 

\------  
Ok this was kinda crappy and very cheesy, but as always, if you ever want sequels or second chapters to my one shots, you gotta fukin comment and tell me what you want that sequel to have or be about. I always love it when my readers are involved and get a say so in my fic's, cause I know I'm the idea guy and I come up with this shit, but sequels are hard sometimes and it's fun to have something written the way you want it, so if you want a sequel to any of my fic's you have to leave at least a semi descriptive comment, or hit me up on snapchat @folieadeuxxx because I'll be quickest to respond there because I only check my archive inbox once every few weeks bc I do everything for my fanfics (writing, editing, uploading) on mobile. ALSO if you ever wanna do fan art for my fic's I'll totally add it in there bc that shits cute and yeah that's all I have to say thanks love youuuu -James


End file.
